


eyes locked / hands locked

by seesaw



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: #bllkexchange, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesaw/pseuds/seesaw
Summary: Nagi has never been into grand, romantic gestures, but for their fifth anniversary he wants to surprise Reo with the best day of his life and hopefully the start of a new chapter in their lives.(dedicated to celeste @reosnaqi on twitter for the bllkexchange2020! i hope u like it!!)
Relationships: Mikage Reo/Seishirou Nagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	eyes locked / hands locked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [januarysember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarysember/gifts).



Marriage is something that Nagi barely thinks a lot about. He’s been to a few weddings, seen weddings on the television, and heard people talking about their future weddings. But seeing someone else get married and getting married are two different things. Especially when the first step to marriage is to, well, propose, right? 

After being together for almost five as a couple, and even more years of being friends, maybe it’s time to pop the question. It’s not like he doesn’t know what else to gift Reo for their anniversary, he knows Reo, he would be happy even if they stay in and watch Monster University. 

But it’s more like, Nagi has never been so sure of anything else in his life.

He wants to wake up with Reo’s fingers carding through his hair, and slowly waking him up, just to greet him with the sweetest smile as the light reflects off of his wedding ring. Wants to call him his husband when someone asks who the man is waiting for him in the lobby at his job. He wants Reo to carry him bridal style over the threshold of their home after they get married. 

He just wants to be married to Reo. 

Nagi buys a ring two days later.

♢

The ring in the pocket of his coat feels heavy as he sits in the chair across from Isagi, three days after getting the ring. 

He doesn’t think he’s doing anything out of the ordinary, maybe just zoning more than usual because for some reason having a ring in his pocket makes him feel like he has I’M GOING TO PROPOSE! written all over his face. 

When the topic of his anniversary comes up, Nagi tries to play it cool. Says that he made an appointment for a spa day (he hasn’t), made a reservation at Reo’s favorite restaurant the Koi (he hasn’t), and will probably end the day with cuddling the hell out of his boyfriend (he will). 

Isagi is very good at putting pieces together, or maybe it's just that Nagi is bad at keeping secrets from his best friend but somehow, Isagi manages to find out that Nagi is planning to propose to Reo for their upcoming anniversary just from the (fake) plans. 

And when he admits that he wants to propose, Isagi gets a bit teary eyed. Nagi just levels him with a stare, raises an eyebrow, and then says, "You good?" 

"Good?" He repeats, a bit shocked. "My best friend is telling me that he plans on marrying the love of his life! And you ask me if I’m good? You have no idea how hap—“

Already knowing where his ramble is going, Nagi stops him before he can get any more words out. “Stop. We both know it’s going to take ages before you finish so let’s just. Not do that.”

Isagi visibly wilts.

Nagi looks away, embarrassed. “You can do say everything at the best man speech.” 

Isagi beams at Nagi. 

Nagi settles back into his chair, feeling as if a weight is removed from his shoulder after telling Isagi that he wants to propose. 

Nagi feels really, really good.

“Do you already know how you’re gonna propose?” Isagi wonders, eyes still excited from the fact that his best friend is going to get married or because he will be the best man, maybe a bit of both.

Nagi feels really, really surprised.

“No.” 

♢

Now, he knows he’s going to propose and to who he’s proposing to. The next steps are deciding the when, where, and how. Luckily (or maybe not) his closest friends are here to help him out.

Every day that goes by the weight on his shoulders get heavier and heavier, he just wants to propose and get it over with but the thing is, Reo is a sap for romance. Most of their dates are planned by him and they’re the best dates ever because he’s so thoughtful of the fact that Nagi sometimes doesn’t feel comfortable going out for the whole day or when it’s one of those days that he doesn’t want to move an inch from his bed. 

Reo does deserves to have a grand proposal. 

“Shut up, okay, listen," Barou says, while still chewing on one of the macarons. “Take him to his favorite restaurant, put the ring in the dessert and then when he eats it he bites into the ring and say yes. It’s a fool proof plan.”

Chigiri frowns, “you came up with it, fool is what you are.” And then he turns to Nagi to say, “I think that Reo will say yes no matter how you propose.” 

Nagi nods slowly, the weight of proposing getting the best of him. Lately, the nerves are getting the best of him. In his heart, he knows that Reo won’t say no but the small chance of getting to hear a no from Reo already enough to send him over a cliff.

The topic of marriage was something that they had talked about, once, when they were probably seventeen years old during a movie. Reo told him that he’d love to get married someday, mostly just because he could throw a big party and then later send a postcard to his parents from the Maldives while he’s on honeymoon. He also said that he wanted something very romantic and that he wanted to go on dance lessons so he and his future husband could do a first dance together. 

Maybe Nagi should’ve listened better rather than imagining himself and Reo at the altar.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Chigiri leans against his side, “can you show us the ring?” he asks, also gathering the attention of Barou and Isagi. Suddenly, Nagi feels shy, the tips of his ears burning red within seconds. 

He ducks his head, because this will be the first time that he’ll show the ring, to anyone. It all suddenly feels very real, he’s going to propose, he’s going to ask Reo to marry him with this ring. He’s never been so sure of anything in his life, it’s just a matter of time before he can call Reo his fiancé. 

So he slowly takes the velvet box out of his pocket, pops it open, and sets it on the table. The ring immediately being surrounded by three heads. It’s a platinum band, a bit wider than usual to fit the single round shining diamond in the middle. 

Nagi watches his friends, waiting for them to say anything or something because the silence is killing him and his friends are never silent. 

And it was Barou that shows the first reaction, the corner of his eyes glisten with unshed tears and Nagi is shocked that this was a reaction that could come from Barou, a laugh comes from Isagi who’s also looking teary eyed. “You guys are seriously crying?” Says Chigiri, his voice shaking as he looks at the two crying boys. 

Nagi shakes his head, taking the ring back and slipping it back into his pocket, happy that the ring evokes such emotions from his friends, and hoping that it will bring a similar emotion to Reo too. 

“You better tell everyone at the wedding that you all cried from seeing the ring, Isagi,” 

It feels weird to hear the word wedding come out of his mouth, but when all of it goes right, there will really be a wedding for them. Reo and Nagi. They’ll invite all of their friends, their family, and the friends of their family. Of course, there will be cake, people will dance a lot, and Isagi’s speech will probably make all of them cry. Reo’s speech would be long and sappy, but very cute and then ––

He might start crying if he keeps thinking about their future wedding, so he stops his train of thought and instead shoos the three boys away from the kitchen and to the living room where they can discuss the proposal.

Nagi smiles, he already has an idea now on how he wants to propose.

♢

Between buying the ring and today, almost two months have passed.

There’s been a few moments where he wanted to propose, the biggest moment being their anniversary. 

He had it all planned out too. 

He recreated their first date, he made a reservation at the same restaurant as five years ago and although the place was renovated two years ago it still held the same little corner where the two were seated half a decade ago. The chef was also willing to recreate the dishes that were long gone from the current menu for their night and everything was perfect.

They were laughing, smiling, talking about high school and also college, about old friends and new ones. 

Nagi was going to propose right then and there, the velvet box in his pocket scorching hot as if it knew that he was going to be pulled out anytime soon. 

Reo was still in the middle talking about how he and Kunigami were doing with the little tykes’ football club, his smile so brilliant as he talked about how they seemed to improve so much every week and that he was proud of them. 

Nagi almost passes out when he says,

“Reo, uh, I wanted to um–-.” 

But before he could say something else, he could hear very hushed whispers from the tables around them and isn’t until he hears someone excitedly say yes!, followed by oh my god, I do! I do wanna marry you! he knew that maybe, maybe today wasn’t the day to propose to Reo who is looking so excited at the newly engaged people even though they’re strangers. He’s close to tears too, and although Nagi’s upset that his moment is taken away from him, his heart grows fonder at seeing Reo’s happy tears.

He just has to find better timing. 

♢

“Nagi?” Reo calls out from the hallway, “I’m home!”

“Welcome back, Reo,” he says as he shuffles into the hallway, already there to catch Reo into his arms. He presses his lips against Reo’s head, happy to have him back home from his work. “How was your day?” Nagi asks as he walks backwards towards the kitchen, the giggles coming out from Reo the only thing that soothes the pain each time he walks into a furniture. 

“It was good, except that one of the kids sprained his ankle and had to go to the hospital but the kids all took it better than I thought they would.” Reo then tells him about the matches and how they all played, and hearing him talk about football so passionately made Nagi feel happy. Because Reo loves football with all of his heart and he wants to inspire younger kids to play football too and how much fun it can be. 

Reo removes himself from Nagi to wash his hands, “what were you about to do? Cook dinner?” He laughs, because the thought of Nagi cooking will always be funny to him and it’s no secret to everyone that Nagi can’t cook. 

Maybe it has something to with the way the sun shines against Reo’s face as he turns around to face him with a charming little smile on his face as he turns closer to his face, arms wrapped around his neck and head tilted for a kiss that Nagi doesn’t hesitates to give. 

But Nagi thinks of how Isagi once told him to ‘let go and trust your gut instinct’. It probably was being said to him because he wasn’t sure if he wanted to pee before sitting in a car for four hours but it probably works for this too.

He wants to be like this with Reo forever, the prettiest boy in the entire world.

“Marry me?” He whispers against Reo lips, and it doesn’t take too long for Reo to react. It’s barely been a second and he sees that Reo’s already crying, the tears spilling down his rosy cheeks. 

“What the fuck,” Reo says, his grip around Nagi’s neck tightening as he kisses him again. “What the fuck,” he repeats, and then shouts a big “yes!” He kisses Nagi silly, and Nagi doesn’t complain and eagerly returns the kiss. “Seriously, what took you so long?” He exclaims after they part which kind of surprised Nagi because, come again? 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Reo rolls his eyes, releasing his arms around his neck to intertwine their fingers together which will always make Nagi feel very happy and soft for some reason. “I’ve seen you carrying a box in you pocket for like months now, you seriously don’t think I wouldn’t realize it right? 

What the fuck.

The look on Reo’s face says that he said it out loud, and it’s something that Nagi still can’t wrap his head around because how the hell did he know?

“I waited for you for all these months, and it was killing me! I was seriously about to ask you myself because I want to marry the hell out of you.” Nagi suddenly becomes red, Reo always has that effect on him. Reo smiles like the glittering diamond on his ring, and with shaking hands Nagi pulls out the box out of his pocket and maybe that was also how his friends knew that he wanted to propose without telling them anything. He gives them way too much credit.

Reo gasps his voice shaky from seeing the ring, “Nagi, it’s beautiful!” Carefully Nagi slides the ring onto his fiancés (what the hell!) shaking ring finger. Nagi holds him as Reo continues to admire the ring, laughing as he cries again. 

“I love you so much, my fiancé” Reo says, looking at Nagi with all the love in his eyes.

Nagi softly whispers, “I love you too, my gem.” 

It’s not the way he thought he would propose, it’s not a grand proposal with all of their friends around or in the middle of a busy restaurant. It’s spontaneous and with just the two of them, in the middle of their kitchen on a Wednesday.

It was not the way he thought to propose but it at least it had the ending he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> i had so much trouble with ao3 and the word document but it's something that i always wanted to write about and i love these two so much, im so sorry if there are any grammatical/spelling errors! i hope you like it ;_; your prompt was really right up my alley so i felt really inspired!!! it's been such a long time (years) since i last actually wrote something so i feel a bit rusty.. but again i hope you enjoy ed it!!!!


End file.
